ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Redoalien/The Message Walls and Roleplays
For the past few days now, MANY users have started roleplays on their message walls. I do not hate roleplays, nor am I against them, but with the message walls up, my inbox is really getting filled up by stuff I don't even want. I don't hate the message walls, though, because they make it useful to get a good wiki update. And when I'm away or something, it really fills up. I can tell you that at least fifty percent of notifications of my inbox (average) daily are from these roleplays. But, seriously, people! There is whole wiki just for Ben 10 roleplaying! And Dan is the start of this, even though he created that wiki. And what's even worse is that other users are encouraged by this and do it themselves. It's notlike I don't roleplay here, but only do it on chat, which I am dragged into because there's nothing else to do when everyone wants to RP. Either we ban message walls, or ban users: Your choice. I am fed up with the daily nonsense on this wiki that really irratates me! A user says a few things that upset you but aren't even against policy and you want him blocked. Plus, no proof he did the stuff he did. When he returns with a fresh new start and apologies and is being nice and everything, and what do you do? You put him down like Hell! Let it go! It's called "cyber bullying." People have warned you about this stuff and you're causing your own pain by taking the risk of it. (which isn't bad, but you were ''AWARE ''what could happen if you communicated on the internet with other people) I cannot tell you how ahamed of you I am with this nonsense! I'm disgraced to call my self a member of this wiki, if it even deserves to be called a wiki! Everyday, something happens and you can't just run away from it! Yes, ET, Jon, Dan, ect. When you don't pop a pimple, it just makes them swell and gets worse, until it explodes in an all-out apocalypes and we're facing World War 3! But what's bad was that you guys did run away from it and left all of us others to handle it. It wasn't just your problem, it was our wikis! And since you ran away, you ruined it for all of us. The grass is always greener on the other side, I hope. And believe me when I say, when I find that other side, I am going to it right away! This wiki isn't any bit that green, and seriously look at the background! Why I waste my time here, I don't know. But It hurts to know that you people put me through this all the time just because I am always "sunshine and rainbows" with you. Well, you can kiss my dark side, because you're looking at it right now! I'm not always the guy you see on this wiki. I have written feelings: feelings that are written as real as possible. No one is ever 100% bipolar with optmisticism! But yet, what you usually see from me is that I am always happy and I can be put through heart taking stresses that happen all the time. I have a soul! But who says I don't lie, hurt, offend, or cry. And I do what any other human does: I bleed, and right now you all are putting a big gash in my heart! I think I speak for all of us admins here when I say I am sick of having to waste time being bugged by people about something that isn't even worth it. I don't care if it's one small thing that is crashing my message wall up. It is annoying, especially when there is a wiki for it! But, it's not like you need me. I'm better off on my own. So tell me, is there an App for this?! -There's only room for [[User_talk:Redoalien| one Nanomech here, and that's m-]] *gets squished* 22:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs